2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season(Lucarius Edition)
The 2018 Hurricane Season was an active season, carrying 31 total storms, 21 Named Storms, 16 Hurricanes, 10 of them Major Hurricanes(Category 3+). The strongest hurricane featured Michael which peaked at 190mph. Alberto was an early forming storm that impacted Mexico with small amounts of rain. No deaths were reported and damage was small; 1,750$ in damage. Beryl was an early forming Tropical Storm that did not affect land. Tropical Depression Three was a long lived Tropical Depression that did not affect land. Hurricane Debby was a long lived Category 5 Hurricane that brought devastating amounts of rain to Puerto Rico, and sporadic flooding to the United States East Coast. Debby killed over 500 people, over 350 in Puerto Rico, 19 in Florida, 125 in both Carolinas, and over 20 in New York. Debby also caused 97 billion dollars in damage(all damage totals estimates in USD). Debby was retired and renamed Deb for the 2024 season. Hurricane Esterno caused flooding in much of Texas and Mexico, and became the first atlantic cyclone to directly impact New Mexico. Esterno caused almost 100 deaths and caused $2 million in damage. Florence was a short lived cyclone that impacted much of Central America. It caused only 2 deaths and made $5 billion in damage. It strengthened in the North Pacific later on being absorbed by another cyclone a week later. Tropical Depression Eight was a short lived cyclone that brought minimal rainfall to certain parts of South America, before being absorbed by Florence, who would make landfall in Mexico 3 hours later. Hurricane Gordon was a devastating hurricane that impacted Puerto Rico, Florida, Southern Mississippi, Eastern Texas, Louisiana, Tennessee and Missouri. The storm caused over 400 deaths, and brought $78 billion in damages. Gordon was retired and replaced with Gord for the 2024 season. Hurricane Helene was a short lived hurricane that brought flooding to Puerto Rico, Cuba, St. Croix and Southern Florida. Helene made direct landfalls with all 3 of the leeward islands, making it an easily dissipated storm. Helene caused 5 deaths, and costed only $30,000 in damages. Hurricane Isaac was a long lived cyclone that delivered widespread damage to Puerto Rico, Cuba, South America, Mexico, Texas, Mississippi, Louisiana, Missouri, Kansas and Southeastern Colorado. Isaac killed over 700 and delivered $91.3 billion in damage. Isaac became the first storm to hit Colorado on record. Hurricane Joyce was a long lived hurricane that brought flooding to Florida, Mexico, Cuba and Puerto Rico and many southern portions of the Gulf Coast, causing $56 billion in damage and killing 40. Tropical Depression Thirteen was a long lived depression that did not impact land. Tropical Depression Fourteen was a long lived depression that impacted Puerto Rico and Cuba primarily, and its remnants brought minimal rain to South America. The storm only caused $150 in damage and everyone was accounted for. Hurricane Kirk was a long lived Hurricane that had a minor impacted Newfoundland, dissipating over Greenland. The storm brought minimal rainfall, and only took 1 life, damaging only $250 in property. Leslie was a short lived cyclone that minorly impacted Canada, bringing less that 2 inches of rain. $100 in damage was reported, and no lives were lost. Michael was a long lived cyclone that brought devastating damage to Florida, Puerto Rico, Georgia, Sweden, Norway, Ireland and France, with remnant lows striking Russia. Michael caused $121 billion in damage, the 2nd costliest cyclone on record(only behind Katrina who recorded 125 billion). Michael killed 2,150, bringing down over a foot in some spots. Michael drowned 84% of land in the Florida Keys. Michael also tied the record for strongest US landfall(tied with Wilma). Michael would be the strongest but it was 185 instead of 190 when its eyewall came into contact. See my usercane for the full scoop. Michael was retired, replaced by Mike for the 2024 hurricane season Hurricane Nadine was a short lived cyclone that brought heavy amounts of flooding to Puerto Rico and Florida. Although it was strong, Michael had drowned the florida keys in cool water, causing more rapid dissipation. Tropical Depression Nineteen was a short lived depression that did not impact land. It broke the record for shortest disturbance lived with 5 hours. Tropical Storm Patty was a short lived cyclone that brought moderate rainfall to Mexico, and quickly dissipated after. Minimal damage of $200 was recorded and 2 people are still missing, no others were found dead. Tropical Depression Twenty-One was a short lived disturbance that did not affect land. Hurricane Oscar was a short lived Hurricane that impacted Florida and Georgia. It caused $1.2 million in damage, killing 12. Hurricane Rafael was a short lived cyclone that did not impact land. Hurricane Sara was an average duration hurricane that greatly impacted Florida, Georgia and other Eastern States. Sara caused $100.2 billion in damage, becoming the 8th costliest cyclone on record. Sara killed over 1,000 people and recorded the smallest diameter for a Category 5 Hurricane since Maria the previous year. Sara was the last retired name, replaced by Sacura for the 2024 Hurricane Season. Hurricane Tony was a short lived hurricane that did not impact land. Tropical Depression Twenty-Five was a long lasting depression that did not affect land. Hurricane Valerie was an average length cyclone that affected Sweden and Norway, causing $550,000 in damage, killing 3. Tropical Depression Twenty-Seven was a disturbance, not affecting land. Hurricane William was an average length hurricane that affected Florida, Georgia, South Carolina and Newfoundland. It caused $119 million in damage and killed 42. Tropical Depression Twenty-Nine was a disturbance that did not affect land. Tropical Depression Thirty was a disturbance that affected Florida as an Invest, later dissipating over cooler waters. Tropical Storm Yozora was a late forming cyclone that affected Florida and Cuba. It caused $350 in damage and killed 2. It is nicknamed; The Great Christmas Cyclone because of damages caused on Christmas. The season became the most active season with 31 disturbances(Record), 21 Named Storms(Record), 16 Hurricanes(Record) and 10 Major Hurricanes(Record). **Disclaimer: Season is hypothetical and is done by someone who does not know everything about the site's mechanics and abilities.** Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Costly Seasons Category:2018 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons